


Grand Romantic Gestures

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Allergies, Dalton Academy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: It's their first Valentine’s Day and Blaine wants to do something super romantic. So, he fills Kurt's room with an endless flood of a certain flower. Little does he know that Kurt is very allergic to it and the evening ends in the ER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Romantic Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AUish take on Kurt and Blaine’s relationship while Kurt is still at Dalton (aka I shifted the dates around a little to make the timeline better fit the prompt).

It’s been four months, six days, and eight hours since Blaine Anderson first kissed the love of his life, since he finally wised up to the crush Kurt had been harboring for him and recognized it matched growing feelings of his own. And now that Blaine has fallen and fallen hard, he wants to shout his love from the rooftops. He doesn’t know how he ever got so lucky, but he’s stupidly thankful for Kurt and he wants to show that gratitude in the best way he possibly can.

Luckily for him, Valentine’s Day is fast approaching, and he’s got the perfect grand romantic gesture in mind for his boyfriend.

* * *

 Blaine doesn’t believe in doing anything halfway, at least when it comes to Kurt. He knows flowers and chocolates are the standard gifts for this particular holiday, making them a rather bland, dull offering. Kurt Hummel and his discerning tastes are unlikely to be wooed by your basic dozen red roses or heart-shaped box of assorted chocolates. He deserves better than that and since money is no real obstacle for Blaine, he’s determined that Kurt have the absolute best.

Thankfully, as the lead singer of The Warblers, Blaine has the popularity to get most anything he wants from Dalton students and faculty, making it easy to talk Kurt’s dorm mate into taking a weekend trip home to his parents’ house. Another dose of good will and another favor offered up are all that’s required to convince Wes and Thad to keep Kurt occupied after rehearsals while Blaine runs up to Kurt’s room to set the scene for romance. Once Blaine’s task is completed, all that’s left is to send a quick text to Wes to let him know that his mission is accomplished and then a whole lot of waiting. Blaine just hopes his planning and forethought will have the desired effect on Kurt.

* * *

“Blaine? Well, this is a lovely surprise! I didn’t think we were meeting for our date until 7?” Kurt asks coyly as he comes around the corner of the corridor and sees Blaine waiting for him outside his room.

“No, you’re right, our reservations aren’t until 7:30. I just didn’t want to wait that long to see you,” Blaine replies fondly. “I feel like I’ve barely got to talk to you all day.”

“We had breakfast and lunch together, not to mention that we spent the better half of The Warblers rehearsal holding hands, silly,” Kurt points out, blushing adorably.

Blaine shrugs. “It’s Valentine’s Day. Is it a crime to want to see my boyfriend as much as I possibly can on today of all days?”

“Definitely not. Believe me, I’m _flattered_.” Kurt grins. “I still need to change before we head out to dinner, though. I can only wear drab navy for so long before I start to feel like I’m in the Gulag.”

Blaine laughs. “Oh man, I love you - crazy fashion needs and all.”

Kurt’s nose scrunches up as he giggles along with Blaine. “Love you, too,” he responds happily. Kurt digs his room key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. “Want to come hang out while I get ready?”

“Sure,” Blaine agrees easily, trailing behind Kurt as he throws open the door to his room and immediately gasps.

“Oh... my god?” Kurt breathes as the door swings wide, exposing the romantic scene Blaine’s just finished setting for him.

The room is bathed in candlelight from dozens of votives flickering atop desks and dressers. On every available surface sit large vases filled with yellow sunflowers, white daisies, and lavender chrysanthemums. The scent of fresh flowers permeates the air, hopefully lending extra magic to the romantic occasion.

Blaine puts his arm around Kurt’s waist, leading him into the dorm room. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart,” he murmurs.

Blaine waits patiently for the verdict while Kurt continues to scan the room with mouth agape. Come to think of it, Blaine’s not sure if he’s _ever_ seen the great Kurt Hummel rendered totally speechless before; he just hopes it’s a good sign.

“Well, do you like my surprise?” Blaine inquires when he can’t stand the tension any longer.

“Like it? Blaine, it’s... _amazing_. I don’t even know what to say,” Kurt manages, his voice thick.

“I wanted our first official Valentine’s Day as a couple to be special, especially after what I put you through last year,” Blaine explains, shaking his head at the embarrassing memory. He’d been too clueless to see what was right in front of his face back then, certain his romantic future lay with Jeremiah, the cute retail worker he’d serenaded at The Gap. He’d made an utter fool of himself, but Kurt had still put his own crush aside to be the friend Blaine had needed that day, showing up at his dorm room with a pint of Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream and two spoons to help ease the sting of rejection. 

Kurt opens his mouth to reply, but before he can get the words out, he’s sneezing violently. Blaine wouldn’t think much of it (there _are_ an awful lot of flowers for such a small, enclosed space, after all) except that the sneeze is followed in quick succession by another and another and another.

“Kurt?” Blaine calls out tentatively. “Are you okay?”

Kurt tries to nod his head reassuringly, but as he does, Blaine catches a glimpse of Kurt’s face bathed in the candlelight. He can see it just well enough to tell that something is wrong, despite Kurt’s nonverbal protests to the contrary. Blaine strides across the room to the light switch and turns on the overhead lights. When he makes his way back to Kurt, he gasps in horror at what he finds.

Kurt’s eyes and lips are already swelling and there are hives breaking out across his chest and neck. “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you sick? Allergic?” His stomach sinks as he starts to put two and two together. “Oh god, is it the flowers?” Blaine asks, concern mounting.

“I don’t - know,” Kurt manages between sneezing fits, his voice coming out strangled and tight. He pauses, bending over to cough and wheeze. When he lifts his head and makes eye contact with Blaine again, his eyes are wild with panic. “Yeah - the pollen, I think?”

Blaine feels a stab of guilt at the thought that he’s the reason why Kurt is sick now, but he tries to tamp it down in favor of attending to the emergency at hand. “Okay, let’s get you out of here, then?” he suggests, winding an arm around Kurt’s waist and leading him from the room as quickly as humanly possible.

Once they make it to the hallway, Blaine closes the door behind them, creating a physical barrier between themselves and the pollen that seems to be triggering Kurt’s allergies. “Now what? Should we bring you to the nurse? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

Kurt shakes his vehemently. “No - I’ll be - okay,” he pants. “Just need to - sit a minute.”

Blaine obliges, helping Kurt sit down in the hallway with his back supported by the wall. He kneels in front of Kurt, examining his swollen face. “Kurt, it looks pretty bad. I think you’re going to need medical attention.”

“No,” Kurt rasps out. He tries to say more, but it’s cut off by several wheezy coughs. Once he catches his breath again, his eyes brighten as something seems to come to him. “Just... need my EpiPen.”

“You have an EpiPen?” Blaine presses. “Okay yeah, where is it? With the nurse?”

Kurt shakes his head and tries unsuccessfully to push himself up to a standing position. Blaine puts a restraining hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Blaine, I - have to. It’s - in my room,” he struggles to explain, eyes watering with some combination of frustration and what Blaine assumes is fear.

“No, honey, are you crazy? You can’t go back in there. It would probably _kill_ you. I’ll get it. Just tell me where it is,” Blaine urges.

“Bathroom - medicine cabinet,” Kurt manages between shaky breaths.

“Okay, I’ll be right back. Just hang on,” he encourages, squeezing Kurt’s shoulder reassuringly.

Blaine’s on his feet and back in the dorm room in a flash, closing the door behind him in hopes of shielding Kurt from the worst of the airborne pollen. He navigates through the maze of flowers and opens the door that connects Kurt’s dorm room to the bathroom he and his roommate share with two suite mates. Then, he’s immediately reaching for the mirrored door to the medicine cabinet and retrieving a small rectangular box bearing a prescription label with Kurt’s name. He tucks it under one arm and flees back to Kurt’s side as fast as his legs will possibly carry him.

“Hey, I’m back, honey,” Blaine announces as he kneels at Kurt’s side again. He inhales sharply as he looks at Kurt’s face which is ringed with raised, red hives. Kurt’s left eye is so swollen it will barely open and he can hear an unmistakable wheeze every time Kurt breathes in or out. Taken together, it’s evidence enough that Kurt isn’t getting better. In fact, if anything, he seems _worse_ than when Blaine left him mere minutes ago.

Blaine opens the box for the epinephrine auto-injector with shaking fingers, retrieving a small yellow and black pen-shaped device. He quickly reads the instructions on the label for use, terrified that he’ll manage to screw it up, though the directions seem simple enough.

“Kurt, I need to inject you now, okay? It says to give it to you in your thigh,” Blaine explains .

“I can...” Kurt trails off, reaching out blindly for the device in Blaine’s hand.

“Can you even see, though?” Blaine asks warily, looking to Kurt’s swollen face.

Kurt coughs. “ _Oh_ \- um...” He stops, then shrugs helplessly.

“Didn’t think so,” Blaine sighs. “It’s okay, I can do it for you. I should be the one to try to fix it, since I’m also the one who...” he trails off, shaking his head sadly. Now isn’t the right time to focus on his own guilt, not when Kurt seems to be getting worse and every second counts.

Blaine flattens Kurt’s uniform pants against his skin and lines up the blunt tip of the EpiPen against his outer thigh. He takes a deep breath and presses the button to deploy the injector before he loses his courage. Kurt winces and leans heavily against Blaine. “Sorry, sorry, Kurt,” Blaine babbles, apologizing over and over as he holds his breath to see if the medication will work. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long to know it is.

It only takes a couple of minutes before Kurt’s breathing starts to improve. “Oh, that’s better,” Kurt sighs in relief, lifting his head from where it’s been resting against Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine pulls back so he can see Kurt more clearly. “Really?” he checks, examining Kurt’s face in the corridor light. He’s relieved to find that the swelling seems to be lessening marginally. “You’re not just telling me what I want to hear?”

“No, I swear. It doesn’t feel like an elephant is sitting on my windpipe anymore,” Kurt promises in a hoarse voice.

“Thank god,” Blaine all but sobs. “Man, you scared the shit out of me. I thought I had killed you for a moment there.”

Kurt reaches over and takes Blaine’s hand. “Hey, I am going to be fine, and none of this is your fault. It was just a stupid allergic reaction, okay?”

Blaine’s not fully convinced, but he doesn’t argue. “We still have to bring you to the hospital,” he points out instead.

“What? On Valentine’s Day? Absolutely not,” Kurt scoffs. “We have dinner reservations at the best restaurant in all of Westerville. I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

Blaine holds up the box that the EpiPen came in. “See what it says here? Always seek prompt medical attention after administering a dose of epinephrine.”

Kurt sighs heavily. “But they don’t mean...” he starts to protest.

Blaine shoots him a glare. “Kurt, this is non-negotiable. It’s your health which you never want to screw around with. Besides, I could never forgive myself if I caused you to die of an allergic reaction by trying to be a hopeless romantic on Valentine’s Day.”

“No, honey, the flowers were _beautiful_ ,” Kurt rushes to reassure. “None of this was your fault. You couldn’t have known I have such a strong pollen allergy.”

“I still feel responsible,” Blaine admits. “Now, are you going to make me call your dad to talk you into going to the hospital or will you go willingly?”

Kurt groans. “You’re saying I have no other choice?”

“None at all,” Blaine confirms. “So, what will it be: me calling your dad and then an ambulance or you agreeing to me driving you to the ER myself right now?”

Kurt sighs dejectedly. “Guess you’re driving.”

* * *

“I can’t believe this is where we’re spending our first official Valentine’s Day,” Blaine frets an hour later, holding Kurt’s hand as he settles himself on a gurney in his ER room.

“Yeah, when I said I wanted to change before our date, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Kurt pouts, gesturing to the formless, faded cotton of his hospital gown.

“You still look beautiful,” Blaine gushes, kissing across his knuckles.

“Always such a sap,” Kurt grins.

“The sap who nearly killed you, maybe,” Blaine sighs.

“Hey, I’ve had quite enough of your self-flagellation for one night,” Kurt scolds. “It’s not your fault that you tried to plan a romantic evening for me, okay? I also didn’t tell you about my pollen allergy, so there’s no way you could have known.”

“But-” Blaine starts to protest.

“No buts. You didn’t know. You were just trying to plan a romantic Valentine’s Day evening for me and I love you for that, okay? It’s just one of the many reasons why I’m so happy you’re my boyfriend,” Kurt tells him.

“I guess it’s the thought that counts?” Blaine shrugs helplessly, trying for levity, though he still feels awful for nearly killing Kurt. He’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to completely forgive himself.

“Exactly,” Kurt says, sinking back against the pillows. “Besides, we’ve still got all the ingredients necessary for the perfect Valentine’s Day celebration right here.”

“Oh?” Blaine wonders, surveying their meager surroundings skeptically.

“See, we’ve got flowers,” Kurt says, pointing to a framed still life painting of a vase of flowers on the wall opposite the bed. “Hypoallergenic flowers, even.”

Blaine laughs despite himself. “Okay, what else?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure there was a vending machine in the waiting room which means we’ve got access to chocolate,” Kurt points out wryly.

“Definitely. I’ll buy you all the chocolate you could possibly want,” Blaine vows immediately. It feels like the very least he can do.

“And most importantly,” Kurt adds, using his grip on Blaine’s hand to reel him in closer. “We’ve got each other. And I don’t know about you, but that’s all I need for the perfect Valentine’s Day.”

Blaine beams, body relaxing for the first time since Kurt started sneezing an hour and a half ago. He leans in, his lips gently brushing against Kurt’s. It’s more of a tease than a proper kiss. “Couldn’t agree more. You’re all I need. All I’ll ever need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little Valentine's Day treat! Many thanks to the anon who shared this amazing prompt with me and who obviously knows the way into my hurt/comfort loving heart. However, if super fluffy Valentine's Day Klaine fic is more your speed, you might enjoy [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1185662) as well.
> 
> [Share Fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/139233942185/grand-romantic-gestures)


End file.
